The Administrative Core of the Southern African Research Collaboration for Mental Health Integration (S-MhINT) will draw on its considerable experience in global mental health integration collaborations, as well as draw on existing partnerships and implementation research in South Africa, Mozambique and Tanzania to develop implementation science ?laboratories? for integrating mental health into primary health care (PHC), taking advantage of the unique features of the different regions to understand how best to scale up integrated mental health care within different contexts that have different resource capacities. The organization of the three-country Policy Research Advisory Board (PRB) as well as the country-specific subcommittees will assist in laying the foundation for sustainable multi- country partnerships to advance the integration agenda in the S-MhINT partner countries and beyond. The Administrative Core has the following specific aims: Aim 1. To manage all operations (e.g. coordination and communication, fiscal and human resources, management of human subject protections? protocols and IRB/Ethics approvals). This aim includes developing monitoring systems for all S-MhINT activities and milestones, as well as a process evaluation of the partnership. Aim 2. To provide data coordination and management for S-MhINT studies, including the improvement and organization of data collection and management systems. This aim will also involve leveraging the advanced data management and analytic resources of the Program on Global Mental Health at the University of Washington, the Centre for Rural Health (CRH) at UKZN and the significant experiences of Health Alliance International around improving data systems in Mozambique. Aim 3. To organize annual hub meetings and disseminate to all stakeholders S-MhINT-developed resources and information for improving the effectiveness and efficiency of the integration of mental health into primary health care within southern African countries as well as worldwide via the international PRB and the Administrative Core Communication Unit.